


Twin Drabbles 25

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles 25

** Hear  **

“ Did you hear what I just said?” asked Sunstreaker glaring at his twin

“ No sorry. I’ve been having trouble hearing things” replied Sideswipe rubbing his audios.

“ Well that’s what you get for experimenting with explosives” said Sunstreaker. Then he proceeded to talk to Sideswipe over comms instead of speaking out loud.

** Greatest  **

“ Can I please be the first person to tell you I told you so. It would give me the greatest pleasure” asked Sideswipe.

“ No but can I be the last person to tell you to shut the fuck up. That would give me the greatest pleasure” answered Sunstreaker glaring at his twin. Sideswipe smiled and gave two thumbs up while Sunstreaker ignored him.

** Mood **

“I’m not in the mood Sideswipe” grumbled Sunstreaker swirling the liquid in his drink.

“ Yes, well. Your sour mood is currently quite the hindrance for the rest of us. So I’m going to need you to lighten up or kindly leave” said Sideswipe.

“ I’ll take the second option” said Sunstreaker placing his drink onto the table and leaving the party.

** Cube **

“ Keep that up and you’ll be drunk in no time” said Sideswipe watching Sunstreaker finish off another cube of high grade.

“ I don’t think I was requesting your opinion on well anything” said Sunstreaker grabbing another cube and taking a large gulp of his drink. Sideswipe walked away as Sunstreaker continued to drink himself to death.

** Frontliner  **

“ Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker, running to catch up with his twin.

“ For Primus’s sake. Do you seriously have to walk that fast” asked Sunstreaker placing a hand on Sideswipe’s shoulder, venting heavily.

“ I don’t know Sunstreaker”, snapped Sideswipe, “ Maybe you just need to learn how to run faster”.

“ I’m a Frontliner not a scout” countered Sunstreaker.

“ Any quality Frontliner would not be so exhausted right now” said Sideswipe pointing out Sunstreaker’s heavy breathing. Sunstreaker glared and gave him the one finger salute so Sideswipe walked away leaving Sunstreaker to catch his breath before chasing down his twin again.

** Register **

“ Look, I’m sorry” called Sunstreaker, stopping Sideswipe in his tracks.

“ You’re what” said Sideswipe.

“ Seriously. Are you hard of hearing or do you just chose to block out half the things I say?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ I just don’t think my CPU knows how to register you issuing an apology” replied Sideswipe. Sunstreaker stared at him in disbelief then walked off without a word. 

** Canvas **

“ Sunstreaker” snapped Sideswipe.

“ Alright Sides” asked Sunstreaker blankly looking up from his canvas.

“ I’ve been calling your name for ten minutes. What’s gotten you away with the fairies” asked Sideswipe.

“ Nothing” answered Sunstreaker. Then he turned his attention back to his canvas and ignoring his annoying twin brother.

** Perfect **

“ Do I look alright?” asked Sideswipe turning in a semi-circle showing off his freshly painted and waxed armour.

“ You’ll do” answered Sunstreaker after carefully examining his twin’s appearance.

“ Gee thanks Sunny”, grumbled Sideswipe, “ You look perfect as usual”

“ Sides I always look perfect” said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe just shook his helm and wondered why he was stuck with a narcissistic twin. 

** Sip **

“ Sunny. Sunshine. Are you listening to me” asked Sideswipe.

“ Not at all” answered Sunstreaker taking a sip of his drink. Sideswipe looked hurt and took a sip of his own drink.

“ Would it kill you to listen?” asked Sideswipe.

“ Most likely” muttered Sunstreaker into his drink. Sideswipe walked away letting Sunstreaker enjoy his drink in peace.

** Echoing  **

“ Holy hell. What has Sideswipe done now?” asked Sunstreaker listening to the shouting that was echoing through the Ark while he sat in the rec room.

“ Beats me but it doesn’t sound pleasant” answered Jazz as the noise got louder, drowning out the conversations in rec room.

** Score **

“ Primus Sideswipe are you even trying” said Sunstreaker looking at the recent score sheets from the shooting range.

“ Has it occurred to you that maybe you’re just a bad teacher” said Sideswipe.

“ Or maybe it’s because you have terrible aim” said Sunstreaker comparing their score sheets. Sideswipe stored the rifle away and left the room in a huff.

** Virtue  **

“ Would you hurry up. I want to get there before every bot arrives” called Sideswipe to his brother lagging behind him.

“ Hasn’t anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue” asked Sunstreaker catching up to his twin.

“ And what do you know of virtue” questioned Sideswipe stopping and turning to face Sunstreaker.

“ A lot more than you Sides” replied Sunstreaker passing Sideswipe as he walked past.


End file.
